Huellas
by Mrs Traductor de Caballero
Summary: Continuación de "Rastros" Tony y Marlene comienzan una nueva vida alejados de todo lo heorico pero nunca se puede escapar completamente. Historia fragmentada en capítulos cortos. (Advertencia: Diferencia de edad/Age Gap)
1. Retiro

**Retiro.**

Con todo Steve fue el primero en oponerse; a su retiro (Marlene le había comentado la mañana del anuncio que "renuncia" sonaba contundente pero agrio), a su relación con una chica que, según sus palabras, _podía ser su hija_ y también a la desaparición de Iron Man. Tony había intentado explicarle de la manera menos confusa que la tecnología Stark estaría siempre a su disposición, las mejoras a los trajes y las armas no iban a cesar solo porque se retiraba, Peter era el claro ejemplo porque el chico era brillante al igual que muchas mentes a las cuales Stark Industries y Avengers podían darles cabida pero el capitán no era capaz de verlo del mismo modo.

"Quitarnos a Iron Man es arrancar una parte del grupo Tony" le dijo con ese tono condescendiente que le ponía los pelos de punta, si hubiera sido una persona diferente, si hubiera sido el mismo hombre que era antes de conocerla le habría recriminado que aquello no pareció interesarle cuando le clavó su escudo en el pecho, sin embargo se controló, respiró profundo y comenzó de nuevo. Porque su intención no es dejar al grupo sin defensas o sin ofensivas, quiere que todos sean capaces de mejorar, dar oportunidades y respirar tranquilo sin tener que preocuparse por la siguiente gran amenaza cada cinco segundos y por eso Iron Man tiene que irse para siempre, Bruce es el primero en asentir con la cabeza entendiéndolo todo; Tony el hombre y la superhéroe es la misma persona, cuando se ponía el traje era igual a colocarse sus calcetines o su corbata, no alteraba nada de lo que ya era ni tampoco le agregaba (claro una armadura para evitar que mueras en un enfrentamiento con terroristas es siempre útil), Tony era Iron Man y Iron Man era Tony, dejar el traje y la identidad sería como dejarse a sí mismo y por ende jamás se retiraría, había hablado de eso con Marlene y la chica le había acariciado la espalda asintiendo. "Yo te quiero completo, no la mitad ni un cuarto menos, si quieres seguir siendo parte de Avengers estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo y sino también, te amo Tony de acero" así que las cosas estaban claras como el día para él y para ella, y a pesar de ellas críticas el grupo tuvo que aceptarlo.

Les hizo los nuevos diseños, le regaló un nuevo brazo biónico al soldado paleta y un escudo de energía al capitán (funcionaba igual que el anterior con mejores condiciones, Steve se enamoró a primera vista y Tony estuvo satisfecho por la resto de la semana), vendió algunas acciones, su casa en California y parte de la edificios en Nueva York, las noticias no pararon por semanas al respecto pero para cuando la cosa se había vuelto pública Marlene y él estaban en una plácida casa en Italia cerca de Grosseto y _Maria_ estaba con ellos, en cada comida, en cada persona, en cada acento, n cada amanecer y cada brisa del mar que les cautivaba.

Entonces por fin pudo reconciliar la imagen de su mujer con su madre, cuando estaba en los brazos de Marlene, la besaba y acariciaba esa piel de arena tropical, cuando hacían el amor o bailaban tango en la terraza Tony estaba en casa como cuando _Maria_ vivía y mucho mejor.

 ** _Pues nada, aquí está una segunda parte de esta historia chiquita con capítulos chiquitos :) Va la tener la misma estructura de pequeñas partes fragmentadas. Espero les guste._**


	2. Costa pacifica

La casa era antigua con un estilo muy diferente al que habían tenido sus antiguas moradas; no había grandes paneles de cristal, ni tecnología de punta a la vista, obviamente se encargó personalmente de la seguridad (la cual si era de última generación) pero en lo superficial su nuevo hogar era como cualquiera. En el pasado Tony podría haberlo considerado aburrido y plano, con los tonos claros de las paredes de piedra y los muebles sencillos pero lo rodeaba un sentimiento cálido de amor cada vez que pasaba la puerta, Marlene intentaba agregar siempre un toque de él en el asunto, una mesa de acero pintado en rojo brillante, las mascaras de bronce pulido como el oro, la nueva cafetera de última generación y el cuadro de un antiguo Iron Man mirándolo en uno de los pasillos y él se encargaba de poner los toques de ella; conchas de mar, un pecera larga de agua clara, plantas de vivos colores que subían desde el jardín hasta su ventana y todos los vestidos blancos que pudiera crear el hombre. Después de tres meses agotadores de mudanzas secretas, mensajes de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo; algunos alentándolo otros rogándole que se quedara y un pacifico Peter que quería saber cuál era el mejor restaurante para cenar en Nueva York AKA "voy a tener un cita y estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico" y no solo eso, después de años de angustia reprimida, ansiedad, depresión y estrés, llegar a su casa sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera perturbar la paz que impregnaba su nueva vida era el regalo más grande.

Marlene también estaba tranquila, tenía un lindo trabajo en una pastelería de la ciudad mientras él se encargaba de reparar lo que sus vecinos necesitaran, no lo necesitaban; el dinero que obtenían pero levantaba menos sospechas y cuando el taller de Anton (por que usar su nombre verdadero sería riesgoso incluso en un pueblo pequeño como este) abrió sus puertas cerca de la plaza principal las personas de Grosseto estaban acostumbradas a ellos.

Eso no quería decir que la vida fuera fácil, aún tenía pesadillas, algunos tics del pasado que lo perseguían y las constantes llamadas del nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D para asegurarse que todo estuviera tranquila, ellos piensan que Tony no se da cuenta de sus agentes pero cualquiera en la ciudad distingue a un forastero y ni siquiera los turistas se detienen en un taller para reparar licuadoras tantas veces, y esta le peligro claro. No porque el mundo se hubiera enterado de su retiro significa que todos lo aceptaron de buenas a primeras, seguía teniendo enemigos y tenía que estar en constante apuro; rastreándolos, interceptándolos y enviando su información a las dos agencias que se encargaban de cubrir sus espaldas pero los casos eran aislados y sus días deliciosamente lentos. Despertaba cada mañana con el cuerpo de Marlene a su lado, con sus caricias, sus besos y una exquisita taza de café, algunas veces se dedicaba a viejos proyectos por el simple placer de poder hacer y en la noche ambos disfrutaban de un maravilloso momento a solas. A veces cuando lo piensa y todos los años se le vienen encima se siente un poco culpable, el sentimiento no dura mucho (Gracias a Odín) y Tony no sabe si eso se debe a su carácter relajado o al hecho de que el sexo sea tan malditamente bueno.

Lo más importante es que el tiempo pasa, las visitas de los falsos turistas, las llamadas y las amenazas se vuelven menos hasta que pueden pasar días sin que nada se interponga en su camino.

Es en una de esas semanas cuando Marlene cae enferma por primera vez.


End file.
